Experiments are being performed to assess the neurochemical bases for rhythms in animal behavior, including locomotor activity, feeding, drinking and reproductive behavior. We hope to specify the neural structures that generate these rhythms and the visual pathways by which they are synchronized with the day-night cycle of environmental illumination.